Goodbye doesn't always mean forever
by jazz1991
Summary: Loosely based on the crow. Jeff is brutally murdered but shocks everyone when he returns to protect the ones that he loves. Jeff/Trish Matt/Amy one shot.


Ok guys I was watching the crow. An old favourite of mine and this idea came up. This is going to be a long one shot. It may feel a bit rushed in places but I wanted to keep it as a one shot. Enjoy! a review from you would be great! :D.

Trish stood at his grave, she couldn't believe he was really gone. How cruel the world was, how cruel to give you someone who makes you happy and then just snatch them away. He had died protecting her, She was nothing but a coward. Where was she when he was fighting for his life? Upstairs hiding in the wardrobe. She stayed there until the noise stopped and the guys had left. She had returned cautiously down stairs calling Jeff's name. Only to find his bloody and battered body laying across the kitchen table. She had gone to him But it was to late He was dead. She had crawled onto the table and held onto him not caring that she was now covered in his blood. When help arrived it took four police officers to pull her away from his corpse and she had to be sedated. "Trish?" Trish was jolted out of her thoughts as she felt her friends hand on her shoulder. "You ready to go?" Amy asked. Trish nodded sadly and laid her bunch of flowers at his grave, before she kissed her hand and gently placed it on his gravestone. She then sighed and accepted her friends outstretched hand to help her to her feet. Then with one last glance she walked away from Jeff Hardy's grave.

The after party, a party to be had after someone's funeral. Trish couldn't understand it, Sure it was all about celebrating someone's life but it felt wrong being all smiles an hour or so after you just buried someone. She was sat upstairs in their, now her bedroom. She was sitting on the bed. One of his jumpers in her hands. she brought it to her face and inhaled, it still smelt like him and for a moment she could close her eyes and be comforted Imagining he was there. "Trish" she opened her eyes and turned to look to the doorway where the voice had come from. There stood Anna, a 14 year old girl that had befriended the couple. She had no parents, no family, she was living in a shelter where all The homeless people went for a bed. Jeff had saved her one night from a young gang who wanted one thing from her. Jeff had brought her home to Trish And she instantly liked her. She stayed with the couple a few days and then went back to the shelter. Trish and Jeff insisted that she could live with them but she kindly refused. Trish had to accept that and settled for her coming round a few days a week for dinner and to walk their dog Nero. Anna loved that dog and Nero equally liked her. The bond the four of them her,Jeff,Anna and yes evan Nero had built was a bond that couldn't be broken. Trish felt like her big sister. She was just as devastated when she had found out what had happened to Jeff. Trish couldn't evan tell her, She couldn't face watching another heart break. So Matt and Amy who had also built up a friendship with Anna, Sat her down and told her. In all honesty Trish was surprised that Anna was evan here. After Anna got told the news she went crazy and no one had seen her since. Trish was pleased that she was here though.

"Anna" Trish replied holding her arms out. Anna slowly and cautiously walked towards Trish before she through her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Trish returned the hug."Not in the party mood?" Anna asked. "no I'm guessing your not either?" Trish asked. "no, I don't feel like partying" Anna replied sadly. she stopped before continuing "I can't believe he's gone" Anna whispered. "Me either hunni. I'm glad you came, he would have wanted you here". Anna nodded against Trish "I know that's why I came, I wanted to be here for him to say goodbye properly, and I'm here to look after you too. He would have wanted that, he would of wanted us to stick together" Anna said. Trish pulled away and smiled "your right, and that's what we are going to do" she said softly wiping the tears that had fallen from Anna's eyes away with her thumb. "Move in with me?" Trish whispered. Anna looked reluctant but eventually smiled brightly and nodded "ok" she said making trish smile for the first time that day.

The next day Anna moved straight in. She didn't have a lot of stuff, just some things that Trish,Jeff,Matt and Amy had brought her for her birthday or christmas. She felt right at home as she sat on the couch in the lounge sipping a cup of hot chocolate with spray cream, chocolate sprinkles and marshmallows on top. Jeff had introduced this drink to her and now it was her favourite. She glanced over her shoulder to see Trish in the kitchen cutting up some vegetables for dinner She looked lonely. Anna turned around and sighed, she missed the laughter that use to come out of the kitchen.

She remembered a time when Trish was out. her and Jeff were bored and he pulled out some cans of spray cream and handed her two. When she looked up at him puzzled he smirked before screaming "spray cream fight!" And attacking her with his cans. She squealed before returning fire. Poor Trish returned home to find the place a mess, spray cream everywhere. She wasn't mad though, knowing it was one of Jeff's crazy ideas. She just calmly told them to clean It up. Big mistake this was, Jeff was in a hyper mood. Anna was cleaning and suddenly a wet sponge hit her in the back of the head. "Hey!" She squealed turning to face Jeff who still had spray cream over him. "What?" he asked innocently. This progressed into Anna splashing him from her bucket of water while he retrieved his sponge and a water fight was born. Soon water soaked the wooden floor and furniture as they each wrestled to get more water from the tap to throw at each other. Trish returned down stairs to find that the place was a bigger mess now then when she left it ten minutes ago. she walked in no doubt about to say something when she slipped letting out a screech she fell on the floor. Anna and Jeff stopped and looked at each other. Dripping wet they rushed to Trish's side to see if she was ok. They found her laughing hysterically before she nicked Jeff's soaking wet sponge he had been holding and slapped it in his face causing them all to laugh. Smiling fondly at the memories she sipped her drink. "I'm taking you shopping tomorrow" Trish called out to her. "why its not necessary" Anna replied. "We've got to get some paint and stuff to decorate your room, oh I can buy you new clothes, makeup and hair accessories too" Trish said happily. "Trish.." Anna was about to tell her no but Trish was smiling and she hadn't smiled all day. noticing Trish was still looking at her waiting for an answer she replied "that would be great, thanks Trish".

A few weeks later and Anna's room was complete. She really felt at home now. She had just popped of to the local supermarket to grab some stuff that Trish had asked for. She was now waiting for the bus at the bus stop that had no shelter and it had began to rain. The rain soon got harder and there was still no sign of the bus. Anna began to get frustrated,"Godam it" she cursed. "stupid rain". "You really should watch your mouth, a young lady like you shouldn't use that kind of language" a guy said standing in an alley. He sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. With her back still to him she said. "Sorry mister but I just don't like it, when will it ever stop?". The guy chuckled lightly before saying "it can't rain all the time". she stood shocked 'it can't rain all the time, it can't rain all the time'. That phrase kept playing in her head. Someone she considered a close friend used to say that to her all the time, and that voice it sounded so much like .. "Jeff?" She asked turning to face the guy but he was gone. She shook her head great now she was imagining things Jeff was dead. The noise of the bus approaching grabbed her attention "finally" she muttered climbing onto the bus.

"I love you, you know that right?" Jeff asked jokingly. "Yeah I know I love you too" Trish replied kissing him softly as he sat on the kitchen counter, his other hand quickly grabbed a handful of the popcorn that she was currently coating with honey and he broke the kiss placing the popcorn into his mouth. "Jeff! That's for later, you kissed me to distract me" Trish said. "Works every time" Jeff smiled and winked before she swatted him away. "go away" she laughed. Trish awoke and glanced at the clock 3:30am she sighed and took a sip of her water that was on her bedside cabinet. She laid back down and closed her eyes. At least that dream had provided a happy memory.

She was standing in the front room a very frightened looking Jeff stood in front of her. "just please go upstairs and hide. Don't come back down until I say its safe ok?" He asked. Trish didn't answer. "Trish promise me!" he said shaking her slightly his voice was full of urgency. She had never seen him this on edge and worried before. "Ok but Why can't we just phone the police?" Trish asked."They won't get here in time" he was suddenly scared and the banging on the door wasn't helping."come up stairs with me please. They might think no ones in". Trish begged pulling on his arm Jeff didn't move though."They know I'm here. They don't know about you being here though Go and hide" he said shoving her towards the stairs. She obeyed and turned to walk up the stairs. "Trish wait!" Jeff called stopping her. She turned and was shocked to see him right in front of her."Promise me that you won't come down, no matter what you hear." Jeff instructed. "I promise" Trish replied."Stay hidden and stay quiet" he warned her before pulling her into a deep passionate kiss which she accepted. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead on hers sighing softly. "I love you never forget that, I will always love you". Trish was confused why did this sound like a goodbye?. "I love you to" she whispered. he pulled away from her "go" he whispered. She nodded and ran. She quickly found their bedroom and looked around before she decided on hiding in the wardrobe. As she settled she heard the door get kicked in and shouting. The shouting and crashing around lasted for awhile and eventually stopped. She heard a car drive away and heard nothing but silence after that. Wasn't Jeff supposed to call her when it was safe to come out?. She quietly got out of the wardrobe and walked downstairs to find the place destroyed. "Jeff?" She called as she walked into the kitchen. She couldn't stop the scream that escaped her mouth when she saw Jeff laying across the kitchen table with Blood all over him. As she approached she noticed multiple knife wounds. "Oh my god Jeff!" she screamed shaking him slightly he felt limp. "No" she gasped "please no". She felt for a pulse and found none Jeff was dead. She let out a cry of heartbreak and despair and clutched him close to her. Trish shot up in bed tears pouring down her face. She hated dreaming about that night. She hated waking up and finding his side of the bed empty she hated him not being there. Trish decided to get up and start her daily chores.

That night Trish was out drinking. she had made it her mission to get not just tipsy but completely drunk. She wouldn't stop drinking until either she forgot about her constant pain for Jeff or she passes out which ever came first. She glanced across the bar No one caught her attention but.. Him. Her eyes landed on a rather handsome man He looked exactly like Jeff. Strange she didn't know that Jeff had a twin The guy was standing against a wall in the corner watching her. She smiled at him feeling the drink take effect. She hadn't been laid in awhile What better way to start then with a guy who looks exactly like Jeff. She could pretend just for one night that it was him. As quickly as that thought came it went. Trish briefly closed her eyes, She wasn't ready for another guy. She wasn't over Jeff. She looked back up to find the guy gone She frowned and continued her drink.

As The night went on she drank more and more drinks, before she knew it the bar was closing And she was walking along the road she suddenly felt frightened. that guy that she recognised from the bar was following her. She had been taking casual glances over her shoulder and noticed him casually walking the same way. she had been taking different routes through different alleys and roads the guy still stayed behind her. Trish finally walked through The graveyard and hid behind the wall she was feeling brave and was going to confront this man. As she jumped out at him she froze. This guy up close looked evan more like Jeff. He gave her a warm smile. "Hey Trish! Did you miss me?" He asked.

"It can't be" she whispered. "Jeff's dead". "Yes I am but I'm here. You need to listen to me your in danger" Jeff said. "But your dead" she repeated. "I'm going mad, no wait I'm dreaming, No wait I'm just hallucinating, that's what it is" Trish mumbled to herself. Jeff smiled at her rambling "I'm really here Trish" he said walking to her and pulling her into a hug. "How?" she whispered. "I've been sent to protect you only for a little while. Come on we don't have much time" Jeff told her leading her back to their house.

Anna awoke when Trish walked into the house because she was sleeping on the sofa. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. That voice was the same one as she heard at the bus stop. Standing up and walking into the kitchen where she heard Trish's and this males voice coming from she stood shocked for a moment. "JEFF!" Anna screamed running into the room and throwing her arms around him hugging him tightly Jeff returned the hug. Anna seemed confused at first. "But I don't understand, your dead right?" She asked. "Yes I am but I'm back here to protect you" Jeff stated. "But you don't feel dead, I mean your not all cold and hard and stiff you feel just how I remember warm,soft and squidgy" . She smiled then asked "Was it you at the bus stop?". "Yeah" he said smiling. "I knew it!" she declared. "But anyway why do we need protecting?" She asked. "Them guys that killed me are coming back to try and get you and Trish, I'm here to stop that from happening" Jeff stated. "So your like our guardian angel?" Anna asked. "Yeah something like that" Jeff said.

A few days later and Trish,Jeff and Anna were fully prepared for the on coming invasion. Jeff had been training them on fighting skills and although at times the lessons had been exhausting Anna was going to remember her new moves for life.

"There coming" Jeff warned one night just after they had cleaned the dishes from dinner. Trish nodded "Anna put Nero away" Trish instructed. Anna did so and returned just when the door was kicked open. "Stay together" Jeff Said to Trish and Anna whilst handing them a weapon each. "Well, well, well" Came a deep voice. "look who's back from the dead to protect his family. I'm just going to kill you all over again Jeff and then kill the two precious girls"." I don't think so I'm here to send you to hell" Jeff snapped back before the fighting started. "You should of stayed On the drugs Jeff, you should of stayed in our gang! then none of this would have happened" another guy shouted". The fight was brutal most of the guys going after Jeff. But Jeff seemed to be stronger and didn't think twice about killing them. Anna and Trish stuck together knocking down a few guys that had come their way for Jeff to kill. Once the long fight was over Trish, Jeff and Anna stood exhausted before they hugged each other tightly Asking if everyone was ok. Trish and Anna cleaned up the mess that was caused in the house while Jeff stuck the bodies in the car and drove off to bury them somewhere never to be found.

Once Jeff returned they all showered and ate before watching a movie and playing cluedo. Anna soon retired to bed. "Is it over, are we safe?" Trish asked Jeff. Jeff nodded "its over".

"I want to come with you" Trish told Jeff that night. "I can't handle losing you again". "What about Anna?" Jeff asked. "Matt and Amy will look after her" Trish answered. "but you will move on in life, find someone else who makes you happy, you still have your long life ahead of you to live" Jeff protested. "please Jeff" Trish begged. "But I came to protect you, not take you with me." Jeff said sadly. "You came to protect us and you did!, You saved me and Anna from a very painful death. Anna will live on Jeff and that's because of you. My mind is made up. I'm going to follow you to heaven whether you want me to or not. If I have to do it alone I will." Trish said. "Your sure about this?" Jeff asked cautiously. "Yes" Trish nodded. "Ok then" Jeff nodded.

Jeff spent his week doing all the stuff that he missed, mainly hanging out with his friends and Matt and Amy. He ate like a starving man, wanting to taste all of his favourite foods again. He relived fun games and activities with Anna causing a spray cream fight round two. He also spent lots of time with Trish and his much loved dog Nero.

Trish was surprised that everyone was so excepting of her wish to die. Like Jeff she spent her last week having fun and being around her friends and family. She hated the thought of leaving them and Anna. But she knew they would be ok. She also phoned her lawyer to make sure she had a will set up to take care of everyone. On her last day she made sure that everyone had spent time with her and got to say goodbye.

On her last night, Trish, Anna, Jeff and Nero all had a last favourite meal followed up by sitting together on the couch watching their favourite movies and having snacks while talking. In the early hours Matt and Amy came to collect Nero and Anna. They didn't want her to be there while Trish was dying. "I'm going to miss you two" Anna said hugging Trish and Jeff. "We will always be with you, watching, guiding, protecting, your never be alone" Jeff said kissing her on the cheek. "I love you guys!" Anna said. "We love you too. And one day we will see you again. Goodbye take care of Nero" Trish said. Trish and Jeff then said their final goodbyes to Nero, Matt and Amy Before they left. "Time for bed" Jeff declared and Trish nodded.

While Getting ready for bed Trish looked over at Jeff. "Does it hurt?" she asked. "Does what hurt?" Jeff asked. "Dying does it hurt?" Trish replied. Jeff thought about it for a minute before answering "I suppose it depends on how you die. My death hurt" he shrugged. Trish nodded putting the pills and water on the beside for now. Jeff then reached out to take her hand in his "Promise me something" Jeff said. "of course" Trish replied. "We are going to do this once and once only. If you wake up and it doesn't work, Promise me this is the only time you will try". Trish reluctantly nodded "I promise". Trish then asked Jeff a question she had been wanting to ask him since he got here. "Are you able to you know?" She asked motioning between them with her hand. "Have sex?" Jeff asked. Trish nodded. "Well I can do everything else so I can't see why not" He said pulling her close to him and kissing her deeply.

Awhile later a naked Trish laid out of breath in a naked Jeff's arms. "Wow" Trish said. "Yep I've still got it" Jeff said smiling. Trish laughed and sat up before kissing him again "that was certainly a session to remember". Trish then reached over to the tablets and looked at Jeff. "You sure you want to do this? There's no going back once you've taken them, this is your last chance to back out of this" he said. "I know" Trish said taking all of the tablets and drinking some water. She then rested her head on Jeff's chest as he held her tightly. "I've missed holding you" Jeff said. Trish smiled "Will you stay with me until I'm dead?" she asked looking up at him. He nodded and stroked her hair before pushing her head back down onto his chest. Trish felt sleepy and she couldn't fight it. "I'm so tired" she whispered. "Then close your eyes. I will always be with you, I love you" Jeff whispered. "I love you too" were Trish's last words before she closed hers eyes and fell to sleep. her breathing and heartbeat eventually stopped as Jeff laid with her until the end just like he had promised.

Amy was the one to find her, they had all agreed that it had to be her. She opened the front door and walked in and up the steps. She opened the bedroom door, walked in and sat on the bed next to Trish who was alone laying on her front in the bed, the cover only covering her waist exposing her bare back. Amy smirked slightly guessing Trish was naked under there. She and Jeff did it one last time. taking Trish's hand she felt for a pulse, There was none. She smiled sadly She was gone and with Jeff now. Her and Jeff could rest happily in peace together. Amy was going to be busy these next few days planning out Trish's funeral and she wanted to make sure that Trish was buried next to Jeff.

Most young girls would not think twice about selling the house. She would get a lot of money for it and some wouldn't be able to live in a house full of memories of the people who are no longer there. Anna however decided to keep the house that Trish and Jeff had left her in their wills. She would happily live there when she was a bit older with Nero and happily remember all the memories that were there to be remembered. For now she was living with Matt and Amy and when she did decide to move into the house on her own they were only 5 minutes away should she need them. She wouldn't feel lonely in this house. The house was full of warmth almost as if they were still there. She could still feel Jeff's friendly presence and hear Trish's beautiful laughter.

A graves keeper stood just outside of his hut looking across the graveyard. His eyes landed and stayed on two graves in particular the graves of a Mr Jeff Hardy and a Miss Trish Stratus. There stood a girl no older then about 15 with a small dog. She laid two flowers, one on each grave before she sat quite happily chatting to the two headstones. After about an hour she stood to leave petting the dog that was sleeping to awaken him. Two crows flew around her and the dog briefly before they each landed on the headstones she had been talking to. She smiled at the crows and pulled out of her pocket a piece of bread offering a piece each to the crows who were still sitting on the headstones. They took turns eating and squirked at her allowing her to pet them. She eventually turned and started heading to the exit where the graves caretaker was standing with his umbrella. As the girl approached he reckonised her. She was here every week, as were the two crows that arrived when she was there sitting on the same two headstones. He had read somewhere that crows were guardians to our souls and protected them. As she approached the rain came down heavier. The dog stopped at his feet and he bent down to stroke it "hey Nero" he said noticing the dogs name tag. "Your the only visitor that I have come back week after week" he informed the girl. "I've got some friends here" she explained. "Do you live here?" She asked curiously. "Sadly yes, its a lonely life being me" he said sadly. "Hey mister don't be sad you can talk to these guys here." She said gesturing to the graves." They will be your friends. The dead are great listeners you know and you can trust them with secrets unlike most living friends. And did you know that some times, just sometimes they will find a way to talk back to you" she said. he nodded at the girl in a 'maybe your right way' Before he spoke again. "You know most children don't like graveyards, they think there scary" he commented. "I'm not afraid, I'm well protected here" she said. "I hate the rain! Its Horrible weather isn't it" he asked the girl making conversation again after silence had fallen between them. She smiled up at the sky then back at him saying "it can't rain all the time" with that said she offered him a small smile before walking away with Nero. The guy turned to watch the girl and the dog stop at a car where a red haired woman sat in the drivers seat of the car that had just parked up. The girl and dog got into it before it drove away. He turned his attention back to the well looked after and maintained headstones and graves. The guy wasn't sad to see the girl go, he would see her again next week. After all goodbye didn't always mean forever.

THE END!


End file.
